Maintaining a consistent orientation of a hand tool during its use is often desirable to achieve the results an operator of the hand tool is seeking. Toward this end, several products have been developed to assist the operator during the use of the hand tool. In the case of a saw as the hand tool, for example, it is common to use a fixture to guide the blade of the saw during the cutting process to prevent deviating from the desired cutting direction. These guides often limit the size of the work piece being cut and sometimes even limit several dimensional characteristics of the saw itself. As a result of these limitations the device may not be used as universally as would often be desired.
Similar devices have been developed for controlling the orientation of cuts made with a knife. Such devices guide the blade of the knife as well as guide the work piece during the cutting operation. These devices are often designed to be used with a specific work piece, such as a loaf of bread or a bagel for example, and are therefore not universally adaptable. Additionally, these devices typically do not allow for operating the hand tool at angles other than vertically straight downward. Further, these devices tend to be bulky, malting use with and storage of them difficult.
Other, more universally adaptable, products have been developed that incorporate a level with a bubble, for example, to assist the operator in orientation of the hand tool during use. Such devices however require significant dexterity, by the operator, to be able to watch the level, the work piece and the hand tool simultaneously while operating the hand tool. Such a product, therefore, is not well adapted to individuals with mobility impairments or those who are visually impaired.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a hand tool orientation device that is easy to handle and may be used with a wide variety of hand tools while not placing undue restrictions on the dimensional characteristics of the work piece. There is a further need for a device that does not place undue demand on the visual and manual dexterity of the operator.